A Fairy-Mistaken Hobbit
by Purest of the Hearts
Summary: Oh Artemis. You should know that nice, quiet days always end up being the weirdest and most confusing. Especially when you run into an odd, fairy-human-like creature that doesn't try to hide, but instead asks for your help.


**Hello to all you fanfictionist! I am back, and, surprise surprise, this isn't a Sonic or Wreck-it Ralph fan fiction! Let's just say at school, we are currently reading _The Hobbit _and as a little project/assessment, we had to make the main character from _The Hobbit _and the main character from another book we optionally chose to read meet! I just so happened to chose my teacher's favorite book as my optional book and she actually already liked _The Hobbit_! She and her daughter (who was the judge. Literally.) loved it! Seeing how much they liked the story, I decided to post the one-shot on Fan Fiction for others to read as well. And trust me, this may be an odd Crossover for these two characters and books seem nothing alike.**

* * *

It had been a nice quiet day for Artemis as he sat under a tree, his old, mitch-match eyes looking over a field of tall green grass as high as him. He simply sat there, trying to relax from all the stress he was currently under as he watched the grass bent to follow the wind on it's quiet quest around the world.

As the Irish child sat under the tree, he began reminiscing about some of his somewhat dangerous adventures with the People. He began thinking of his mother. Before he could get too lost in thought, he heard the sound of small feet hitting the ground. Turning around, he found himself looking at the tired, lost-looking creature.

The creature was barefooted and was around the same height as Holly, which was 3 feet. It looked rather human-like, yet it also looked a bit fairy-like. Artemis had no idea how to respond to this. Was this a fairy or not?

"Hello. Wh-who are you?" stammered the blue and hazel eyed child. The small creature jumped in alarm but that was quickly replaced with curiosity and confusion. Neither of them expected to see one another.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins," puffed the tired fairy-like creature. "And I was just rushing to get meet up with my friends when I got lost in this field. Do you know the way out this jungle of grass?"

Looking around, Artemis noticed a tall hill that could help them spot the end of the field of tall green grass and, maybe if lucky, Bilbo's friends.

"Why don't we go to that hill and see if we can spot the end of the tall grass?" asked Artemis as he stood up to point to the hill. "It might help us a lot more than you think."

The hobbit mistaken for a fairy simply nodded as he followed close behind the Irish child as if he were the only light in a field of darkness. After what seemed like an hour to Bilbo (It was actually only 5 minutes), they made it up the hill. It wasn't hard to notice the end of the field for it was not that far from them.

Looking at Bilbo, the curious 14-year old couldn't help but ask, "Why are you going to the meet your friends?"

"Oh! We're going on an adventure is all!" beamed the hobbit, practically gleaming with excitement and pride. "But I've gotta get to them first or they'll leave without me!"

And with that, the little fairy-looking creature took off, disappearing back into the field of grass before Artemis could reply or ask what he was. The rarely confused child just stared at the spot Bilbo, who he mistook for a fairy, had just stood.

Shaking his head slightly, he turned to go back to the tree he had been relaxing under when he heard his cell phone ring.

_Why can't I just have ONE DAY without something weird happening?_ thought Artemis as he grudgingly answered the ringing phone. When he did, his attitude vanished as quick as the speed of sound and he nearly dropped the phone. Not caring about how tired or stressed he already was, the little boy charged through the field, past the tree, and off the Fowl Manor, which was pretty close.

His mother needed him. And she needed him **NOW**.

* * *

**YES! It was Bilbo and Artemis meeting one another! The rules to my assessment were to make the 2 meet in an area that's not mentioned in the book. And just so no one is confused, this one-shot is before Bilbo starts his journey (when he had to rush for he was late) and a few moments before the beginning of Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox. I had Artemis relaxing in a field because, well, I'm sure he needed a break after The Lost Colony. If you want me to continue this, just tell me in a review and, if I get enough request, I'll make another chapter with the 2 of them meeting again. **

**(-P.S: This is the first Artemis Fowl/Hobbit FanFiction? YES!)**

**~ Purest of the Hearts**


End file.
